Never Knew I Needed
by stwin315
Summary: Bella's been with Edward for over a year and she notices things starting to change. On her birthday, things come to a head and she takes her friends for a night out on the town. She can't deny the strong attraction to a sexy stranger at the bar. Follow Bella through the many life changes she's bound to endure. (sucky summary but I promise the story is MUCH better!)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:****Just a little background information:**

**Charlie and Renee are still together.**

**Alice and Emmett and step siblings. Her mom married his dad but her name is still Alice Brandon (her mom's maiden name) and Emmett's last name is McCarty**

**Edward is Edward Masen and both of his parents are alive**

**Renesmee is still a Cullen and her parents are Carlisle and Esme.**

**Jasper is here from the Texas with his parents and I may add a younger sister for him, I don't know yet. but he's a Whitlock**

** LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

I wake up feeling rather horny realizing I had that same "sex with a stranger" dream _again _for the 4th time _this week. _I sigh and try to shake myself from the dream and the feelings it caused. I sit up in bed and realize it's my 18th birthday! That fact alone takes away the remnants of the sex dream making me excited for a whole different reason.

Right on cue, my parents bust into my room wearing huge smiles. My dad is holding a platter with my favorite breakfast items while my mom's arms house gifts for me. Surprisingly both of my parents are good singers and belt out their own version of "Happy Birthday" for me. I can't help but smile as I realize they've done this for as long as I can remember.

"Hey baby! Happy Birthday!" my mom says as she kisses my cheek and lays the gifts on my bed.

"Here's your breakfast Bells! I made your favorite! Bacon, cheesy scrambled eggs and English muffins!" he announces with excitement.

"Thanks so much guys! I love you both!" I say cheerfully around of mouth of eggs.

"Well, aren't you gonna open your presents?" Renee asks practically bouncing on her feet.

I shake my head with a slight laugh and push my food away. I reach for the biggest box, ripping off the thin wrapping paper. Piece by piece I reveal some seat covers that I was looking at that'd be perfect for my dream car. I look up at my parents slightly confused but full of hope. My mom urges me on with her hands.

Next, I open a smaller box and shout with excitement. "NO WAY! NO FREAKING WAY! You didn't?!"

I hop out of my bed and pull both of my parents into a hug jumping when they confirm that they did in fact purchase my dream car. I run downstairs and out of the front door gripping the strange key that went to it.

My new, well new to me, 2008 Jeep Grand Cherokee Laredo, Rocky Mountain Edition sat in my driveway. It was _clean, _a shiny black with tinted windows all around with chrome rims, handles, and mirrors. I open the driver side door to inhale the "New Car" scent and check out the interior.

"You'll have plenty of time to check it out later Bella. Right now you need to get ready for school," my dad says with a hint of seriousness. Begrudgingly, I lean back out of the Jeep and go back into the house and up to my room. I notice my phone flashing and scoop it up. I have text from Alice but nothing from Edward which actually doesn't surprise me.

Before I take a shower, I text him to tell him that I wouldn't be in need of a ride. I take extra time grooming myself in the shower since it's my birthday and I need to look extra good today. Once I'm finished I give myself a final glance in the mirror to make sure I'm completely satisfied with my appearance.

I venture downstairs to reheat my forgotten breakfast and sit down to eat with my parents. "Do you and Edward have plans tonight?" my mom asks carefully. She knows things have been on the rocks lately between us.

I shrug my shoulders. "He said that he had a surprise planned… we'll see though," I reply indifferently. I give her a pointed look that lets her know I don't really want to talk about anything in front of Dad. He already hates Edward, no need to add fuel to the fire.

"Oh, I remember when your dad would surprise me," she says sounding far away. My dad looks over to her sheepishly before turning his gaze to me.

"You be careful tonight Bells, and call me if you need me," he tells me in a fatherly tone.

I nod and stand to put my dirty dishes in the sink. With a quick hug to them both I'm out the door walking to my Jeep. I'm in love with already and I haven't even driven it. I open the door, carefully depositing my bag on the passenger seat, settling into my own.

I start the Jeep and begin to set my favorite radio stations. I notice that I have an auxiliary option, 6 disc cd changer and Sirius radio. I quickly browse through the stations before stopping to the country one that has the most recent songs.

I adjust the mirrors and seat to my liking and pull out of the driveway heading for school. I turn up the music as I pull into the parking lot noticing all of the heads pointing my way trying to figure out who was driving. _It's me bitches_, I think to myself with a smirk.

I whip into a parking spot kind of far from the school so no one "accidentally" hits my baby. Edward pulls in right next to me a few minutes later. I grab my stuff, getting out and trying to sneak away before he actually notices that it's me but I'm not fast enough. What kind of girlfriend tries to hide from her boyfriend?

He jumps out of his car and runs over to me "Happy birthday love," he says pulling me close and kissing my forehead. He let's go and before I can say anything I hear the roar of a familiar motorcycle. I instantly look around for my sexy ass best friend. I spot him a few cars down and take off running towards him.

"Jake!" I yell launching myself into his waiting arms.

"Bells! Happy Birthday Loca," he says squeezing me close to him sniffing my hair.

"Thanks boo, you didn't have to come all the way from La Push to tell me though. A phone call would've sufficed," I gently scold.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. _But, _I had to bring your present of course," he says with an easy smile. I shouldn't have been surprised; Jake was _always _the first person after my parents to give me my birthday present.

"Well, what is it?" I ask becoming impatient.

He chuckles at me but holds up a beautifully hand-crafted dream catcher. "Oh, Jake! I love it, it's perfect actually," I gush pulling him in for another hug. We talk for a few more minutes and then he tells me he has to go but he'd see me soon.

I stand waving and watching him drive away until he leaves my line of sight. Suddenly a hand wraps around my upper arm and I yelp in pain. "You done?" Edward growls out.

I snatch away from him instantly pissed off. "What the _fuck _is wrong with you?" I snap at him rubbing my sore arm.

"You! You were literally all over him, embarrassing me in front of our friends," he whisper yells.

I stare at him in disbelief and let out a humorless laugh. "Jealous much? I hugged him _twice, _that's hardly 'all over him.' Jake is like my younger brother and you already know that," I hiss at him. This asshole doesn't even have the brains to at least pretend to be sorry.

"And don't you EVER fucking grab me like that! Are you fucking stupid? And on my birthday? Fuck you, Edward!" I scream at him, my anger hitting a new high. I turn abruptly and walk away from him refusing to let that asshole ruin my day. I find that everyone is staring at me. "The fuck are you looking at?" I yell to everyone.

Okay, maybe I'm being a little dramatic but oh fucking well. "Bella, Bella wait! I'm sorry. Please forgive me love," Edward cries chasing after me. He's only pissing me off more because I _hate _that nickname he uses on me. He never calls me anything else. It's annoying as fuck especially at this moment.

I keep walking like I don't hear him and continue into the building to my locker. He's right on my heels begging me to look at him or talk to him. I let out a sigh setting the books I won't need in my locker and slam it closed.

I round on him and push him right up against the lockers across from mine looking him right in the eye. "I will forgive you _this time_ Edward. But _do not_ let it happen again and stop whining at me. It's too early for that shit," I say firmly.

He tries to say something but I cover his mouth. "Shut up and kiss me," I demand. He looks so confused that it's comical. I place my hands on my hips and cock my head to the side. "Well…" I challenge.

He sobers up and kisses me _gently_ on the lips giving me a small smile. I need something different. I'm fucking sick of the way he kisses me, like I'm fragile or something.

"Hello Edward," Tanya, the school slut, purrs at him.

Although he barely responds I can't help but notice the look the two of them share. It makes me feel a little uneasy but I shake it off. A high screech pierces the hall making me cringe. _Alice. _Don't get me wrong, I love her, but she can be the most annoying person at times.

"Bella!" she yells bumping into Tanya who huffs and walks away.

"Hey Ali," I say with a big smile and give her a hug.

"Happy birthday! What are your plans for the night? It's not every year that your 18th birthday is on a Friday!" she gushes.

I look up at Edward expectantly and but he's looking down the hall not paying any attention. I clear my throat and elbow him in the ribs. "Hmm?" he grumbles still not paying attention. I finally look down the hall following his gaze to Tanya, Lauren and Jessica who are all making eyes at him. I feel a little hurt but I refuse to let it show.

"I have arrangements for 7:30. You can have her until then," he says dismissively and walks away.

Alice sees the look of rejection that crosses my face before I can stop it. "Fuck him Bella, We'll have fun!" she knows just the thing to say. I let her lead me to her locker. Out of nowhere Jasper appears and attempts his morning flirt with Alice. He's sexy in a southern way but Alice just doesn't like him. She really hates southern accents for some dumb reason.

"Baby, I've been waiting for you. Where have you been all my life?" he says in his southern drawl.

"Hello Jasper," Alice says with a laugh.

"Hey, are you gonna be with Edward after school?" I ask him as casually as I can.

"Nah, he said he had shit to do before he met up with you Bell," he answers bumping my shoulder. "Happy birthday by the way,"

"Yeah, thanks," I mumble confused as the bell rings. Edward originally told me he would be with Jasper after school because Jasper was helping him with my surprise.

I hurry to class taking my usual seat only to find a new girl sitting right next to it. "Hi, I'm Renesmee but my friends call me Ren," the girl introduces herself.

"Hey, I'm Bella. You're new here, huh?" I say stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I'm from California," she replies.

I take another glance at her, silently sizing her up. She doesn't look like the "Hollywood" type so I'm sure we'll get along just fine. We chat throughout the class and I find that I genuinely like her. She's going to fit in with my little group so well.

She's 17 and really smart so she skipped a grade making her a senior as well. She mentions her dad is a doctor, which is why the moved to Forks, while her mom does interior design. I invite her to sit with us at lunch and she happily accepts.

The rest of the morning is pretty uneventful before I gush to Alice about Ren. She admits that she's worried Ren is going to replace her. That is until she meets her at lunch and finds she likes her as well. Alice says she's the "missing piece" in our group, especially since she hates odd numbers.

Alice invites Ren along on the after school events while I invite Angela. The girls try to figure out ways to get to Port Angeles. With all of the day's excitement I forgot to tell them about my new whip. "Ladies, I forgot to tell you what my parents got me for my birthday... MY JEEP!" I yell in excitement.

Of course they want to go and see it so I happily oblige. We gather up our stuff and rush out to the parking lot. They make the appropriate "oohs" and "ahhs" before we go back inside to finish the school day.

The rest of the day passes with no issues other than a few dirty looks from those skanks. At the last bell, I rush to my locker to deposit everything I won't need for the weekend. Suddenly, I feel someone standing close to me. Slowly I turn around to find Edward standing there watching me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hey..." he begins quietly.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I've gotta meet the girls. I'll see you later though," I reply say basically blowing him off. I feel bad, kind of, but I've got places to be!

The girls were already waiting by the Jeep so I unlock it. "Throw your stuff in the way back!" I yell to them.

Alice and Angela begin to argue about who's gonna sit in the front while I secretly give the seat to Ren. She sneaks around them and slides into the passenger seat while I do the same in the driver's side. I glance over at her and she's wearing a shit eating grin. I laugh when Ali and Ang finally figure out that they both lost and climb in the back.

We laugh almost the entire way to Port Angeles and have hurting ribs when we finally exit the Jeep. We walk into a few stores and Alice sees this dress she thinks that I _just have_ to have, she finds it in my size and purchases it for me. Ang comes across matching shoes and buys them for me. I hate when people buy things for me.

"Ren, if you even _think _about buying me anything, we're gonna have some problems," I joke.

She looks at me sheepishly. "Too late," she says holding up a bag that holds jewelry.

I don't even respond. I simply shake my head and laugh. After we finish shopping, we decide to go on a food hunt. I highly doubt Edward's going to take me to dinner anyway. I have a sense of foreboding when the song Stay by Sugarland comes on.

"Oooh Bella! Let's get pizza!" Alice snaps me out of my thoughts.

The scent hints my nose and makes my mouth water instantly. "Mmm, smells good," I decide on the spot.

I whip the Jeep into a parking spot and quickly usher the girls out. "Come on, come on, come on! I'm _starving!_" I exclaim dramatically.

We get into the pizza place and sit at a round table. Ren and I split a medium extra cheese pizza with bacon while Alice and Ang get half cheese/half pepperoni. Alice's tiny self "doesn't eat meat." We talk animatedly and laugh like crazy the entire time we're there. We probably piss off some older couples but who cares? It's my birthday.

After we finish eating, I drive the girl's back to the school so they can get their vehicles before I head home myself. I talk quickly with my mom about the day so far before going upstairs. Once I deposit my new purchases, I text Edward to see what I should wear for the evening. He doesn't immediately respond so I hop in the shower careful not to get my hair wet.

When I get out, I touch up my make up before going back to my room and checking my phone for a message from Edward. Still no reply. _Awesome boyfriend. _Instantly, I decide to forego the dress and flashy jewelry. _He doesn't deserve to see me dressed up, _I mentally tell myself.

Looking in the closet I pull out some jeans that have a slight flare with a long sleeved black shirt that has little design patterns. Walking over to my dresser I pull out some black lacy boy shorts with a matching bra and a white cami to go under the semi see through shirt. I decide against heels and go with some cute flats. I don't look over the top but I could still look good.

At the last minute, I decide to pack an overnight bag. I throw in my favorite dark blue skinny jeans, a gray off the shoulders shirt, a strapless bra, and my favorite black knee high "fuck me" boots. I also throw some deodorant, body spray, and my phone charger in the bag. I run into the bathroom and grab my toothbrush as well. Who knows what I'll get into tonight, it's just better to be prepared than sorry.

I sit around and creep on Facebook for a while, beginning to wonder if Edward is even coming when I hear a beep outside. Taking a quick glance at the clock I see that its 8 o'clock, _only a half an hour late_. Shaking my head I grab my things and yell bye to my mom as I walk out to meet Edward.

I stop at the Jeep so I can grab my wallet and hear him turn off his Volvo and get out. "We're taking your car?" he asks.

I just stare at him in disbelief. "No, I thought you were? I'm just getting my wallet," I reply.

"Oh, yeah… it's cool. We're just going to my house anyway," he says coolly.

Really?! On my birthday? _Just to his house?! _Oh Mr. Masen, I am _not _impressed. "Oh, okay," I say quietly unable to hide my disappointment.

He throws his arm over my shoulder with a chuckle trying to lead me to his car. "Don't worry love, we'll have fun," he tells me.

I'm still not fully convinced. I turn away from him and throw my bag over the seat. "Actually, I'll drive myself so you don't waste gas by having to bring me back," I say trying to sound reasonable. In all honesty, I just don't want to be stuck there.

"Yeah, that sounds good," he agrees almost to easily.

On the drive over I contemplate my relationship with Edward. How he treats me, how I want to be treated, how he acts with those skanks. Everything has changed. He used to be so thoughtful and loving but now he's distant, rude, and disrespectful.

Before I know it, we're at his house turning up the long driveway. He pulls into his parking spot and I pull in behind him. He tells me that we've got the place to ourselves as his parents are having a date night out of town. For some reason this makes me feel uneasy. I only nod my head in response and follow him inside the house.

Edward leads me straight to the kitchen and tells me to sit at the island style bar they have. Walking to the fridge he pulls out a cake with white frosting and grabs snickers ice cream from the freezer. He clearly didn't make the cake but that's actually reassuring to me.

"It's German-Chocolate cake," he tells me setting it in front of me.

This just proves that he doesn't listen at all. I definitely just told him a few days ago that my favorite cake is chocolate on chocolate while my favorite ice cream is cookies and cream. I put on my best fake smile to tell him thanks and that I'd get some later. SIKE!

He leads us up to his room to watch a movie, of his choice of course on my motherfucking birthday. I'm officially pissed off. What girl wants to watch Battle of Los Angeles on her birthday? I'm sitting straight up, silently pissed off not really paying attention to this fucking movie.

Just as I pull out my phone to play a game, I feel Edwards hand creeping up my back under my shirts to my bare skin. I immediately stiffen and turn to look at him with an eyebrow raised. He must take this as a sign to continue, he never could read me, because he grabs my face and kisses me roughly. I'm so pissed at the sudden attack I can't even bring myself to give in to the kiss.

I try to push him away from me but he pulls me closer. I turn my head and he starts kissing down my neck. "Edward, stop. I'm not feeling this," I tell him still struggling against him.

"Come on Bella, don't stop me now. Let me please you for your birthday," he pleads. He grabs my hand and places it on his jeans making me rub his dick. I snatch my hand back but he continues his ministrations on my neck. "I'll make you feel good Bella."

"No, damn it, I don't want this," I say firmly pushing myself completely away from him.

"You're such a fucking ice queen. I'm done with your stingy ass bitch!," he yells at me angrily.

I stand up glaring at him and before I know it I'm punching him as hard as I can right in the face. Blood explodes from his nose making me feel smug as fuck.

"You stupid bitch! That's why I've been cheating on you for months!" he shouts spitting out blood.

"Fuck you Edward, you small dick motherfucker. You can't fuck right anyway! Don't ever talk to me again!" I scream at him before kneeing him in the nuts and storming out.

When I walk past the kitchen I grab the plate holding the cake and throw it right at the wall and watch it slide to the floor jumping slightly when the plate breaks. I pull out my phone and dial Alice as I grab my keys off of the counter.

"Alice, I'm coming over. Call your brother and see if he's the bouncer tonight. We're going out. Call the girls and then start getting ready. I'll let myself in," I tell her in a hurry.

Hearing the tone of my voice, she quickly agrees without asking questions and hangs up. I start the car and wait for my Bluetooth to connect before calling my mom. I tell her a cliff notes version of my night with Edward and that I'm going out with my girls. I hear my dad yell to me telling me to be safe and asking if he wants me to pay Edward a visit. I laugh telling them no and that I love them before hanging up.

_Let the night begin. _


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **

**Bella and Alice are 18. Angela will be 18 soon. Ren, Jake, and Embry are 17. Paul and Jared are 20.**

**Be prepared for underage drinking and other shenanigans! **

**Enjoy and Review if you'd like!**

**~***Chapter 2: Paul's POV***~**

"Come on man, you haven't been out all summer. The club is supposed to be live tonight!" Jared urges. He's been trying for the last hour to get me to go out with the crew tonight. He wants to get me out of the funk I've been in for the last month and a half.

My girlfriend Emily, well ex now, went away to college and immediately cut me off. She says she doesn't believe in long distance relationships and wants me to "try new things." Just like I'm finding out she's been doing _before _she left.

"Fine, I'll go. You're right. I need to have fun and stop being a little bitch," I finally give in. I'm Paul fucking Lahote and I refuse to let this hold me back anymore.

"Yo we boutta have mad fun!" Embry chimes in. I can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, we better," I say still smiling.

We finish fixing up the roof on my grandma's shed and start making plans for the evening. Once everything is settled, we head our separate ways to prepare for the night.

I shower quickly and wash my hair before getting out and finding something to wear. Finally, I decide on some light blue jeans with small tears and a white long sleeve shirt under a tan jacket with white on the sleeves. I finish the look with some tan and white Timberland boots. _Damn, I look good, _I tell myself.

Around 10 Jared calls double checking that I'm driving. I never ride with anyone for the most part I just don't trust other people's driving. But I got this truck for a reason. "Hell yeah, I'm driving," I respond.

"Okay well Embry got into it with his mom so he's already at Jake's," he tells me.

Embry's always getting into it with his mom. He might as well just move into Jake's. Most people mistake them as brothers anyway and there's a good chance that it's true. Embry is only a few months older than Jake and it's rumored that Billy stepper outside of his marriage. Not to mention Embry's dad is "M.I.A." No one is brave enough to actually get tested however.

"That's fine, I'll scoop you first then we'll head over to Jake's and grab them. Be ready in 10 minutes," I demand before hanging up.

I'm just pulling on a t-shirt when I hear a knock at the door. "Come on in Grams," I say.

"Paul, honey, did you get enough to eat?" she asks. I love my Gram, she's not that old and she's still cool as shit. She took me in when my mother (her daughter) was killed and my dad went to prison for murdering her. I'm glad she's the one who raised me. She did it perfectly if I do say so myself.

"Yeah, thanks! Hey, I'm gonna go out tonight so don't wait up for me alright?" I tell her honestly. I'd never lie to her.

She turns to face me fully with a beautiful smile. "Good for you Pauly. Have fun tonight," she says genuinely. She comes over to me and gives me a hug before turning to walk out of my room.

"Thanks, I'll try," I say following her down the stairs.

I walk into the kitchen, grab the keys for my truck, and take the last swig of water from my water bottle. "Oh yeah, if you bring someone home tonight, knock hard on my bedroom door twice so I know to turn up my TV," she declares making me choke on my drink.

"Deal," I kiss the top of her head after I recover and make my exit before she can say anything else.

My 2011 Dodge Ram waits for me in the driveway. This is my pride and joy. It's black with an extended cab, 4 doors, with tinted windows of course. It's raised with chrome rims complete with a serious system. I hop in, start it and listen to the beautiful sound of the engine before turning up the volume.

Driving down the road the song "Don't Tell Em by Jeremih" comes on. I have the music loud until I pull into Jared's driveway, I don't want to piss off his parents. I beep once letting him know I'm here and he comes out quickly.

He's wearing black Dickies with a gray, white and black t-shirt, shoes that match and a black fitted. He jogs over to the truck and climbs in. "Sup bro?" he says as he puts his seat beat on.

I back out turning up the music and drive towards Jake's. Jared calls on the way telling them to come out since we're almost there. They're waiting at the end of the driveway so I don't even have to pull in. Jake's got on a tight black t-shirt with blue jeans with black and white sneakers while Embry is wearing a long sleeve white shirt and shorts with some black Nike's on. They hop in quickly and we're off to Port Angeles.

The drive there is pretty entertaining. Jake and Embry rap along to some of the songs that play. I park in a spot that has empty spaces on each side and we all climb out. A notice a big burly dude checking id's at the door. "Emmett! How you been man?" I ask giving daps.

"Been good dude, how 'bout you?" he responds.

"I've been fucking great bro!" I lie; he doesn't need to know the truth however.

He gives us all bracelets that say 21+ without even asking for id. Hey it pays to know the bouncer. We walk in and head straight towards the bar for shots and beers. While I wait for my shots, I take a look around the place. It's crowded but that's what I came for, to surround myself with ladies.

The only problem is they all look too _easy_ for me. Haven't they ever heard the phrase "less is more?" Jared and Jake catch on to my disapproving reaction and begin talking shit to me. I turn back around to joke with them and notice Embry's eyes focusing _hard _on something over the right shoulder.

I follow his gaze to check it out and find 4 of the best looking chicks in the building. They've just made their way in the bar and are scoping out the place. Jared finally catches on. "Holy fuck!" he shouts.

Embry's eyeing a pale girl who is wearing a crazy tight short black dress that somehow looks classy on her but would look slutty on anyone else. She turns slightly to talk to the girl Jake is checking out and reveals that her dress is backless.

Embry throws a shot back and attempts to walk over to them. Jake reaches out his arms to stop him telling him to wait. He's checking out a pretty girl with long jet black hair. She's wearing a red low cut, long sleeve shirt with white leggings and red high heels.

In front of them, there's a short girl with a nice bobbed haircut. She is wearing a black skirt that comes mid-thigh and a yellow halter with sky high black heels. She takes a look at Jared and winks to which he smiles back playfully.

She elbows the girl next to her making her look this way. My eyes catch hers and I feel my jaw drop causing her to smirk at me. Recovering, I look her up and down. She's got her hair bunched to the right side of her head in a single curly side pony that stops just below her elbow. She's wearing a dark gray off the shoulder shirt with some of the tightest jeans I've ever seen and knee high boots with a thicker heel.

"Jake, isn't that Bella?!" Embry shouts over the music.

"Yeah, it's her birthday!" he yells back.

Oh, so it's her birthday? And she knows Jake? I think I've just found my way in! She finally tears her eyes from me and looks over my crew spotting Jake. She looks excited to see him but there's a slight sadness in her eyes that makes my heart ache. _What has her so upset on her birthday?_ I wonder.

She signals her friends to follow her and I can't take my eyes off of her as they make their way over. She gives Jake a big hug, which makes me jealous, before giving me a small shy smile. Bella introduces her friends and then Jake introduces us.

Embry was checking out Ren, who takes him by the hand leading him into a pretty secluded corner for privacy. Alice takes Jared's hand beckoning him to dance while Angela admits Jacob is the sexiest man she's ever seen. He caresses her face and orders two drinks for them before they make excuses and disappear.

Bella climbs on an available bar stool and I move to stand behind her. I'm not letting any guy near her. I lean down close to her ear asking what she'd like to drink for her birthday. I see her shiver and I know it's not from the cold. She turns to look at me with an inviting smile and nods her head.

I lean even closer, pressing myself into her, so I can hear what she says. "I want a red headed slut," she tells me with her lips brushing my ear. She pulls away with red cheeks trying to look innocent.

I give her my best panty dropping smile and I wave the bartender over to order her drink and one for myself. While we wait, she stands up and turns to face me. I look down at her and give her a sexy grin that she returns before grabbing my hips and biting her lip.

We break the stare when the bartender brings our drinks. I tell him to open a tab and hand Bella her drink. I lean down to her again. "Happy birthday beautiful," I whisper in her ear before moving down slightly and placing a kiss on her neck.

"To a fun night!" she yells as she carefully bounces her glass off of mine.

I simply nod and guzzle down my drink surprised to find her already finished with hers. "You want another?" I ask close to her ear.

She shakes her head. "No, but I do want to feel you pressed up against me. Come dance," she orders.

Who the fuck am I to decline? Bella takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor as the upbeat songs changes to something slow and sensual. She stops and turns to face me putting one hand on my chest while the other moves to her neck.

She starts to sway her hips to the beat of the music staring me dead in the eyes as she sings along. _"My body is your party baby. Nobody's invited but you baby."_

She grabs my hands and spins around quickly pressing herself against me. She places one of my arms across her chest while she moves the other around her waist. She begins to grind into me and I snap out of my trance moving my hands to roam her body.

I ghost the finger tips on my right hand from her bare shoulder across her chest and to the side of her neck while my left hand grips her waist. I hold her body to me with that hand while I move my right down her body and to her thigh. I let my left hand drop to her right thigh making sure my pinky applies I bit of pressure to the seam in the middle of her jeans while my right comes up to lightly grab her throat.

She continues to grind her ass where I need her the most and she throws her head back. I take the moment to run my nose down the column of her throat and kiss my way back up nibbling on her ear. _"You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there. Rock my body."_

She turns abruptly and pulls my face down to hers for a scorching kiss. I can't resist running one hand up to the back of her neck and the other down her back and squeezing her ass pulling her even closer to me. I get lost in the kiss completely forgetting where we were and that we probably have an audience.

We stay like this until the song changes and we need to breathe. Bella pulls away slightly but we're still extremely close. "Do you wanna get another drink and head out on the balcony?" I ask her.

"Yeah sure, thanks," she answers.

"No honey, don't thank me yet. That comes later," I say with a wink.

She smiles and takes my hand leading me to the bar where we find Jake and Angela also refilling their drinks. They seem to be hitting it off fine but then again it could be because they're both tipsy.

"Belllaaa!" Ang slurs slightly as she grabs for Bella who tilts her head back laughing. She chugs the drink that just arrived for her as the song changes again. Bella whispers to Angela who nods enthusiastically, grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

They make their way to the dance floor staying directly in our line of sight. Making sure we can see them, they start doing some sexy dance in sync to the beat of the song. They must have made this dance up or something.

_"__Take all of me, I just wanna be the girl you like. The kinda girl you like is right here with me." _

I can't take my eyes off of them to see Jake's reaction to this, it's like I'm in a trance. Just then Bella grabs each side of Angela's face and gives her one of the sexiest kisses I've ever seen. It almost rivals the kiss she gave me. _Almost. _

"Holy shit, did you see that?" Jake asks in disbelief.

"Yeah man, I saw it," I say in shock still not taking my eyes off of them.

Alice and Ren come out of nowhere joining them on the dance floor making Angela and Bella break apart. Just behind them I see Jared and Embry having similar reactions to Jake and I. They make their way over to us still watching the girls move.

"Well fellas, it looks like we've hit the lotto tonight," Embry says once they finally reach us.

I have to agree even though I have no plans to have sex with Bella tonight. Just by the way they carry themselves you can tell these aren't the type of girls to hook up with once. These girls are the type to make you want to change. The girls come back over to us as the song ends. Bella puts the straw of my forgotten drink in her mouth taking gulp after gulp finishing it off.

She gives me another steamy kiss. "Let's get out of here!" She shouts over the pounding music.

We make our way to the exit in pairs. Alice gives Emmett a hug and I give him daps again telling him to take care. When we get to the parking lot, I realize Bella is parked right next to me. "So how are we doing this?" Alice asks clearly not wanting to separate from Jared.

Bella looks thoughtful for a minute having an internal battle. "Ren you didn't drink tonight right?" she asks getting a shake of the head in response. "Okay awesome, so you can drive my Jeep, carefully. Embry, Jake and Ang can ride with you. I'll go with Paul. Alice and Jared can ride with us. Let's go somewhere and get food though cause I'm starving!" she demands.

I love how she takes charge. Wrapping my arm around her, I lead her to the passenger side of my truck. Even with those boots on she's so short. "Impressive," she says as I help her climb in. Alice and Jared get into the backseat and proceed to make out while I hop in the driver's seat and start the truck.

Bella changes it to the country station and "We Are Tonight by Billy Currington" is playing. It's actually pretty close to perfect for our night. She turns it up and belts out the lyrics beautifully. We stop at some 24 hour diner to have a late dinner but Bella won't get out of the car until the song ends. I'm fine with that and so are Jared and Alice as they have yet to stop kissing.

We finally get out of the vehicles and go into the diner. The waitress, named Vanessa, looks apprehensive as she notices the 8 of us. Jake pulls her to the side and she nods happily before seating us. She puts us in their largest circular booth. Jake and Ang slide in on the left while Bella and I slide in on the right. Alice and Jared scoot in beside Ang and Embry and Ren slide in beside me.

The waitress takes our drink order quickly and leaves us to chat amongst ourselves. I lean over to Bella and ask her for her number sliding my phone to her. She pulls out hers (which is the same as mine) and tells me to put my number in. I put my number under Paul with a smiley face next to it while she puts Bella with a heart.

We switch phones back just in time as the waitress is coming back with our drinks. She asks us all what we'd like and the guys all choose burgers and fries, Bella and Ren as well. Alice and Ang get chicken tenders and fries.

I decide to shoot Bella a sneaky text. _"Let's get rid of our friends. Stay the night with me?"_

I watch her seemingly nonchalantly look at her phone. She quickly reads the message and slightly nods feeling my eyes on her. _"We'll pretend to go our separate ways and meet back up later." _She responds before putting her phone away.

We eat, laugh, and joke for a while longer after the entire diner sings "Happy Birthday" to a blushing Bella. Soon after we finish eating, we have our waitress bring us 4 separate checks. All of the fellas pay for the ladies' meals but the ladies insist on leaving the tip.

After we're all squared away, we exit the dinner and the pairs linger not wanting the night to end. Bella pulls me close for a kiss and whispers, "I'll see you soon." We share a knowing smile because only we know how soon that's actually going to be.

I hop in the truck watching Bella climb in her Jeep with a sexy wink. I blow her a kiss in a manly way. Once the guys are all in the truck, I begin the drive towards La Push. Before I even pull out of the parking lot the fellas start talking about the ladies.

"Angela is like naughty librarian hot," Jake says. We all laugh but I can definitely picture that, especially the naughty part, after seeing that kiss with Bella. Jake and I may be able to have some fun with those two.

"Yeah Ali is a ball of energy, almost too much, but I know a way we can work it off!" Jared adds with a laugh.

I look in the rear view mirror at Embry who still hasn't said anything. "Well…" I begin trying to coax words out of him.

"Ren is like… well… she looks like sex. I mean, you guys saw her. But she's different," he finally responds.

"So what'd you think of Bella?" Jake inquires.

I almost say the first thing that comes to mind but I don't seeing as Jake and Bella are close. "She's sexy as fuck and I can't wait to get to know her," I answer truthfully.

The guys agree and we fall into silence for the rest of the ride home. I drop Jake and Embry off at Jake's first and then drop Jared off telling him I'd talk to him tomorrow. He barely shuts the door before I'm backing out of his drive way to speed home.

I hardly stop before I throw it in park and turn it off hopping out of the truck. Quickly but quietly I enter the house in case Gram is asleep. Creeping upstairs I find her lights still on. "Pauly is that you?" she asks knowingly.

"Yeah it's me Grams. Uh… a girl is coming over. One I met at the bar," I warn her.

"Boy am I glad you chose the room furthest from mine!" she jokes coming to the doorway. I stand frozen not knowing what to say. "No worries, boys will be boys. Just don't be too loud. I'm gonna hurry and try to fall asleep. Goodnight my Pauly" she says kissing my cheek.

I tell her goodnight before rushing to my room to clean it a little before Bella arrived. A few minutes later she calls and asks for directions to my house. I talk her all the way to my driveway before hanging up and walking out to the porch.

She pulls in and cuts the engine just as I reach her door. She opens it to climb out running and jumping into my arms. She uses the extra height to lean down and kiss me. We keep kissing like this for minutes, maybe hours, until we break apart gasping for air. I lower her to the ground but keep eye contact. "Hi," we say at the same time with slight smiles.

Looking into Bella's eyes now, I realize I haven't thought about Emily at all tonight. It's the first time in a long while and it feels amazing, very freeing. I think this is the start of something wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter is mainly an inappropriate one!**

**~**Chapter 3: Bella's POV**~**

I begin having second thoughts and feeling nervous during my drive to La Push but as I pull into the driveway and see Paul waiting on the porch, they all go away. I relax even more when he meets me at the Jeep as I'm getting out. I can't help but jump on him and kiss him senseless.

"Hi," I say smiling at him once the kiss ends. He lowers me to the ground never breaking eye contact with me. He brings out so many feelings that I didn't even know were inside of me. Mostly sexual feelings, but definitely much more than Edward ever brought out of me.

"So are you gonna invite me in or are we staying outside all night?" I joke.

He lets out a loud laughing squeezing me tightly to him. "Yes, Ms. Impatient, we'll be going inside," he informs me.

"Good, but first I gotta get my bag," I say opening the back door.

"Moving in already? Rather confident aren't we?" he says with a smile.

"Confident? Don't you mean quick?" I ask seriously confused.

"Nah, confident. What if you aren't good in bed? Then I'll be stuck with you if you're already moving in," he says dramatically.

I move closer to him pressing my hips firmly into his as I reach around and squeeze his ass, "Get me inside and find out," I tell him boldly.

He growls placing both of his hands on my cheeks and pulling my face to his for a rough kiss. We pull apart needing air and he takes my hand leading me into his house He takes me on the fastest tour ever ending with his bedroom.

"So this is where the magic happens," I assume taking in the room while he shuts and locks the door.

"Actually, no. I haven't had sex or anything remotely close to that in here. Not even in this house," he says with a small smile.

I turn to look at him as I set my bag down so I can look directly into his eyes. _He's telling the truth. _It honestly makes me want him _that _much more. "Really?" I ask surprised.

"Really. I haven't had sex here ever. I usually do it outside, at the girl's place or in my car. My old one, not my truck," he explains.

Suddenly I feel very inexperienced but I have a feeling he'll find that to be a good thing. "Oh," I say quietly.

"How bout you? Where do you have sex at?" He asks as he climbs on the bed removing his boots.

I hesitate before I answer but it's not long enough for him to notice. "Uhm, I actually haven't had sex. Ever," I admit in a whisper.

He gets off the bed making his way back to me making me look up at him. "Seriously?" he asks.

I simply nod and look down breaking our eye contact. He reaches out and tips up my chin with his hand. "I never would've guessed. Listen we don't have to do that tonight," he says.

"You don't want me?" I ask trying to joke but only managing to sound hurt.

"Of course I want you but your first time, that's something special. Not to mention you hardly know me and I want to earn that privilege," he tells me.

His honesty honestly makes me want to jump his bones right there. I know it'd be too soon but I also know without a doubt this is the man I'm going to lose my virginity to. "You're right. You've also just gained so many points," I tell him right as I pull him down for a kiss.

The kiss heats up quickly and Paul runs his hands down my body stopping behind my thighs pulling me up to his level. I moan into his mouth and he begins walking backwards towards the bed. I wiggle letting him know I want him to lay down with me still on top.

He breaks the kiss and grabs my face to look me right in the eye. "No sex," he says firmly.

I nod my head agreeing. "No sex but this is good. It's my birthday after all," I tell him before leaning back down to him for a kiss.

He flips us over pressing his body fully into mine. I can't help the moan that escapes when he begins kissing down my neck. I run my left hand down his back while my right entangles into his hair pulling it roughly. I squirm looking for friction between my legs when he bites my neck with the right amount of pressure.

"Please Paul," I moan into his ear.

"What do you need baby? Tell me what you want," he says huskily.

I feel heat rush between my legs. "Touch me. Play with my pussy," I beg gaining a smile.

He pulls back to take off his shirt and I sit up quickly removing mine throwing it who knows where. I lay back down and begin to unbutton my jeans but Paul stops me.

"Ah ah ah, patience Bella," he wiggles his finger before running it along my jaw. I almost whine until he bends down and sets my body on fire with a kiss. He runs a hand down my sides then squeeze my right breast. He kisses and licks from my neck until getting to the top of my strapless bra. He quickly pulls it down and lets both of my breasts tumble out. He smiles at me before attacking them with his hands and mouth.

"Mmm, Paul, more," I moan.

He trails a hand down my body to begin rubbing my pussy through my jeans. I throw my head back moaning while one hand tugs on his hair. He lifts his head and gently bites my wrist before moving off me. Pulling my legs up, he unzips and removes my left boot then my right before throwing them to the floor.

Paul leans down kissing me as he unbuttons my jeans, he pulls away slightly and starts peeling my jeans from my legs. I start to writher in anticipation. "Be still Bella," he instructs.

He looks down at my lacey boy shorts and then rolls me onto my stomach. He runs my hands up my thighs and squeezes my ass. I cry out when he playfully slaps my ass but he replaces the sting with his lips. He then kisses and sucks his way up my back, unsnapping and removing my bra, before biting the place where my neck meets my shoulder. I moan into his pillow when he grinds his hips into my ass.

"Turn over baby," he whispers into my ear before lifting off of me slightly.

I do as I'm told and look up at him through my lashes. "You're beautiful," he says quietly.

"Thank you," I mumble.

"You can not cum until I say, got it?" he says seriously turning me on. I nod and bite my lip.

He runs his hands down my body stopping at my hips, where he places kisses, before pulling my panties down. He brings them to his face inhaling deep before groaning and tossing them aside. "You smell so good," he sighs.

"Touch me please," I beg. I'm having a hard time waiting.

He runs my finger through my wet folds almost lazily, watching for my reaction. "Like this?" he asks as he rubs my clit. "You're so wet Bella, fuck," he says through clenched teeth.

He slowly pushed his pointer finger into me making me moan and wiggle for more. He smiles down at me pulling out his finger, chuckling when I whine at the loss of contact. I watch him suck the juices off and he adds his middle finger before pushing them both into my pussy.

"Mmm Paul," I whisper. He pushes in and pulls out slightly picking up speed before attaching his lips to my clit making me cry out.

I squeeze both of my breasts and grind into his face and fingers looking for more. He throws his arm over my hips to try and still my movements quickening his pace with his fingers and sucking harder. My moans become louder as I feel closer and closer to exploding keeping Paul's words in my mind.

I move a hand down to pull his hair. "Oh God," I pant out feeling my body tensing. He shakes his head as if to say "not yet." I scream his name as he goes faster still. "Ah fuck! Please baby… _please!" _I beg to no avail.

I can't hold it much longer. He lifts his head looking me in the eye never stopping or slowing down. "Look at me Bella, Watch me and keep them open. Cum for me baby," he demands. I try hard to keep eye contact but my orgasm is too strong. I begin to scream as I come undone and cover my face with the pillow as I ride out my high.

Once my breathing evens out, I remove the pillow to find Paul smirking at me. "Wow, just wow," I pant.

"I'm mad you hid your face from me. So we're gonna try this again," he tells me. He climbs back up my body sliding his right hand under my head gripping hair for a fierce kiss. He uses his left hand to rub my clit making me moan into his mouth.

"Open your eyes Bella," he demands. I look into his smoldering eyes and whimper. He slides his two fingers back into my heat and instantly sets a fast pace. I drop my head back unto his pillow but he grips my hair again pressing his forehead into mine.

"Don't hold back. I want you to scream, tell me what you want," he growls.

"I wa.. I want m-m-more. Faster," I whisper. He begins curling his fingers hitting the spot that makes me see stars. "Fucking yes Paul!" I scream.

I press down into his finger still not getting enough before I use my right hand and furiously begin rubbing my clit. Paul notices and moves his fingers to match the pace. "You're so fucking sexy," He says before biting into my neck then sucking hard.

That's exactly what I need to push me over the edge. My legs shake uncontrollably and I bite his shoulder to muffle my scream. I close my eyes tight and let the powerful orgasm take over me until the spasms stop. After a while he goes to pull his fingers out.

"Don't, not yet," I say into his neck. He nods his response, saying nothing.

I give him the okay to remove his fingers before pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him. I kiss him deeply before biting his chin and moving down to suck on his neck. I suck and nibble on his earlobe as he moans and squeezes me closer to him. Taking this as encouragement I kiss and bite his collarbone moving down his chest sucking on each nipple for only a moment. I kiss and lick down his oh, so sexy abs, before coming to a halt at his jeans.

He begins to protest until I rub my palm over the bulge in his pants. I quickly unbutton his jeans telling him to lift up so I can remove them. I notice he's not wearing anything underneath and moan in excitement. "You're prepared, huh?" I say before kissing above the neatly trimmed hair there.

Paul's hips jerk slightly so I grab his take and run my hand up and down the length. It's actually bigger than anything I ever imagined and I'm intimidated. "Paul, you're so big. I don't how you'll ever fit," I say low and sexy.

"You don't…" I cut him off by taking the tip into my mouth and sucking gently. I look into his eyes as I lick up and down his length getting him prepared.

"Mmm," he moans slightly lifting his hips. I slide my hand palm up under his body before pushing my head as far down as possible on his dick. "Fuuuuck," he hisses.

I bob my head up and down slowly a few times running my teeth along the shaft on the way up and using my tongue on the way down. His hips rise and fall with my ministrations as he moans at the sensations. I begin to twist my head, quicken the pace, while using my teeth and tongue to add more feeling.

Paul begins scratching my scalp before doing the same to my shoulders and back. His breathing picks up and he starts groaning louder and louder. "Bella, I'm cl-close," he warns.

I'm having too much fun pleasing his so I decide to take it up a notch. I use my free hand to squeeze and tug on his balls while I suck harder on his dick. "Fuck I'm gonna cum!" he practically shouts.

I feel his dick pulsing so I quickly deep throat his dick to eliminate me tasting his cum, I heard it's gross. He moans loudly as he cums in hot, thick spurts down my throat and I swallow eat bit quickly. Once he stills he growls and pulls me up for a kiss. "God Bella, that was amazing! I thought you said you're a virgin," he jokes.

"Well, technically I said I hadn't had sex before. I never said I haven't given head," I explain. He holds me close while catching his breath. "Don't go to sleep," I say quietly.

"I'm not. Let's play a game," he suggests. I nod snuggling closer to him as he tightens his grip on me.

"Okay, you go first," I tell him not caring what game we're going to play. We just begin talking about everything. I tell him about my parents, school, Edward, my childhood, friends, wants and goals. He tells me about his Grams, his parents, his job, his ex, named Emily, his goals, and his dreams.

The conversation flows easily between us and we talk for hours. We talk about the events at the bar (which almost starts a round two) and what our friends thought of each other. I notice a different type of light in the room realizing that it's coming from outside. I look at the clock over Paul's shoulder. "Wow, it's 6:30," I state.

He turns to look at the clock as well. "Whoa, I haven't been up this late in a while," he admits.

"Me neither. I'm not even tired," I tell him as a yawn escapes.

"You can sleep miss," he says kissing my forehead.

"I don't want this night to end," I whisper honestly.

"Don't worry babe. I'll be here when you wake up and we'll spend the day together. How's that sound?" he asks.

"Sounds great," I tell him.

He gets up to turn off his bedroom light and then comes to the bed pulling the covers back ushering me under them before sliding in as well. He slides behind me and spoons me placing a couple kisses to my shoulder before whisper goodnight in my ear.

I barely get the words out before falling asleep wrapped in his warm arms. I dream about Paul, what we did and what we will do, the entire time I sleep. It feels like only a few minutes when I wake up feeling too warm.

Paul's wrapped around me still asleep so I try to be very still as I glance to check the time. I see that it's almost noon and know I definitely won't be able to go back to sleep so I watch Paul for a few moments. Once the boredom sets in, I begin kissing all over his face. He opens his eyes looking slightly confused but 100% adorable before he smiles brilliantly.

"Good morning handsome," I say placing a kiss on his nose. He pulls me close for a few moments of bliss that turns into another long talk. After another hour, we decide to get out of bed. "Let's take a shower then start our day," Paul says excitedly.

"Uhm, like together?" I ask dumbly.

"Sure why not? My Grams isn't here and she wouldn't care if she was," he tells me seriously.

"Fine with me," I say before checking my phone. I had a 6 text messages, 2 missed calls and 2 voicemails. The missed calls were from Edward so I assume the voicemails are from his as well. I'll check those later.

_Hope you had a great and safe night baby! _–Renee 2:47 am

_Your mom texted me, wants me to have you call her. I told her you were sleeping still. _–Alice 9:32 am

_Where the fuck are you though? _–Alice 10:15 am

_Call home when you get up Bells _–Charlie 11:48 am

_Bella please answer the phone. _–Edward 12:01 pm

_I'm sorry, I just wanna talk _–Edward 12:15 pm

I quickly text my parents and Alice back, fuck Edward, and then follow Paul to the bathroom. He turns the water on letting it warm up and he grabs towels and wash cloths. I look him up and down and chuckle.

"What's funny?" he asks.

"I was just thinking about how long we've been naked," I tell him before giving him a quick kiss.

I step into the shower and turn my back to him. I bend over slightly and slowly move my hips from side to side teasing him. "You coming?" I ask over my shoulder.

"Oh I will be," he says coming towards me slowly.

I laugh and step directly under the shower spray closing my eyes. I feel his fingers trailing up my arms to my shoulders as he places kisses on my neck. I lean back into him and he runs his hands down the front of my body stopping at my hips.

I turn in his arms and he grabs my ass and lifts me up. I place a kiss to his neck and his body jerks causing his dick to rub through my pussy lips. I gasp at the contact and move slightly so that it happens again. Paul holds me up with one hand and takes his dick in the other rubbing it against my clit.

I moan loudly as the sensation and move my hips instinctively. As I do so, the tip of his head slips into me. I gasp at the surprise at the same time Paul moans. "We have to stop," he says trying to create space between us.

I lock my ankles around him effectively sliding him in a little further wincing slightly as he stretches me. He's visibly shaking trying to keep control. "I don't want to stop. I trust you. I want you. Do you want me?" I ask looking him in the eyes. He nods at me slightly.

"Let's not do this in the shower though," he says giving in. I unhook my ankles and he pulls out of me with a kiss.

Paul reaches down and turns off the water while I climb out and grab the towels. I begin to dry off but he just wraps my hair in his towel. "Don't dry between your legs, we can use the wetness," he instructs as he leads me back to his bedroom.

Paul bends down and kisses me biting and sucking on my neck make me moan. He runs his hand down my body and begins rubbing my pussy. Suddenly he picks me up and tosses me on his bed before climbing on and placing his face right between my legs getting to work. After a few minutes I'm begging for more, for all of him.

He climbs up my body placing kisses as he goes before looking right in my eyes. "Bella, are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes." I say sure as ever spreading my legs for him.

Paul takes a deep breath and grabs his dick lining it up at my entrance. "If I hurt you, you tell me, and I will stop. I promise," he says finally.

He slowly pushes into me and pulls back out even slower. He does this a few times going a little deeper each time letting me adjust. I sigh and moan into his neck both hands digging into his back. "Are you okay?" he asks. I only nod, not trusting my voice. "Okay this part is gonna be painful when I break through. Are you ready?" Again I nod and try to relax.

With one quick thrust he pushes all the way into me and I gasp in pain. "Ahh," I hiss. He goes still and places kisses on my face before coming to my mouth. Once I adjust and feel comfortable I move my hips letting him know that it is okay to continue. He slowly eases out and back in.

The agonizingly slow pace he set is driving me crazy. "More please," I beg. He picks up his pace only slightly but he does suck and bite on my neck making me gush between my legs. I suddenly feel aggressive and growl at him pushing him to his back. He looks at me shocked until I climb on top of him.

I quickly position him at my entrance and slowly sink down on his dick adjusting to the new position. After a few moments, I begin to raise and lower myself on his dick getting sexy groans from him. I speed up my motions bringing myself closer and closer to climax. Paul's meeting me thrust for thrust hitting all of the right places making me moan loudly.

He sits up grabbing my hair, pulling my head to the side so he can get a better angle to bite my neck. "Cum for me Bella," he whispers in my ear.

I bounce on his dick a few more time before I let go milking him of his own cum at the same time. We take a moment to recover and Paul starts panicking. "Bella, I just came inside of you," he says in shock looking down to where we're still joined.

"Yes I know," I say calmly. I remember that I never told him that I'm on birth control. I quickly fill him in and watch him relax. "Can we… do something about this? I feel like it's leaking back out…" I trail off.

Paul laughs for a moment but agrees. He carries me (while still inside of me) to the bathroom for take 2 at a shower. We wash each other thoroughly before quickly drying off and getting dressed. While I'm brushing my hair in his mirror I notice I have 2 decent sized hickies, one on each side of my neck. "Paul!" I shout.

He turns and looks me with bashfully. "I was wondering if you were gonna see those," he says.

I look at him with a blank look. I really don't mind the fact that he left them there, it makes me feel wanted, I just don't want the world to see them. "I don't have anything to cover these up," I state.

"Good, you're mine. Let the world know," he kind of jokes.

I laugh until I realize he said that I'm his. I literally just broke up with Edward yesterday and I was with him for 1 year and a half. While Paul brings out things in me I didn't know existed I don't want him to be just a rebound. I let it slide for now because being Paul's doesn't sound like a bad thing at all.

"Well, I don't want my parents to see it," I say reasoning.

"We're going to Port Angeles anyway, we'll just buy you turtle necks and a new scarf. You'd look beautiful in a scarf," he says as he wraps his arms around me.

Looking at the clock I see it's almost 3:30. "We'll let's hurry up and leave before I change my mind," I joke grabbing my phone and keys before walking out of his bedroom door. Paul grabs his phone and follows me down the stairs and out to our vehicles.


	4. Chapter 4

**~**Chapter 4: Paul**~**

As we're debating on whose vehicle to take Jared calls to make some plans for the evening.

"_Hey man! Let's have a bonfire tonight and invite the girls!" _he demands immediately.

I let out a laugh. "Hold on, let me ask Bella." I say, ignoring him as he questions me. "Bell, do you wanna have a bonfire tonight? Think the girls would be down?" I ask her.

"Hell yeah, I know they'll be down for round 2!" she exclaims pulling out her phone. She types a quick message.

"Yeah, she's down. She's asking her friends now." I tell Jared.

"_So, when did she come over?" _Jared asks.

"When did you wanna meet up?" I ask ignoring his question.

"_Fine, we'll talk later and let's meet at 6 so we can cook out beforehand," _he decides.

"Okay, sounds good," I say hanging up.

I look over to Bella and tell her to let her friends know we'll be meeting at 6. "Do they drive or will they need a ride?"

She tells me that Angela drives but her cars in the shop, Alice doesn't have a car and Ren's hasn't been shipped from their old house yet. She quickly decides to take her Jeep so we can grab her friends when we come back from Port Angeles.

Before we leave she calls her parents to let them know that she's safe, her plans, and that she won't be home until later tomorrow. I wonder if she'll be staying with me again or if she'll opt to stay with one of her friends.

We head out to Port Angeles and stop at a clothing store to buy Bella a scarf or two. It turns out to be 7, a couple of sweater type shirts and 2 pairs of sinfully tight jeans. Of course she has me holding all of her things when she finds a pair of boots that she falls in love with. Once she tries them on, she decides she's going to get them.

I persuade her to the cash register with the promise of food. I set her jeans on the counter but keep a hold on both of the sweaters she picked out and all of her scarfs. She tries to argue with me about buying her things but I discreetly remind her I'm the reason why she needs them anyway. She pouts adorably which I end with a kiss.

"I wish my boyfriend offered to pay for my stuff," the cashier mutters. I could tell she hadn't meant for us to hear but Bella busted out laughing before apologizing profusely. She quickly pays for her purchases and then I step up to pay for the rest so that we can hurry up and exit the store.

We find a Chinese food place for a late lunch and order an entrée to share. After lunch, I take her to the tattoo shop my dad owns (well owned) that's currently being run by his best friend until I turn 25. I show her off to Chuck who's immediately taken with her.

"Your dad would be proud," he says to me while Bella is distracted by all of the pictures.

"Paul. I want a tattoo," She says.

"Oh yeah? What would you like and where?" Chuck asks her.

"I'm not sure yet, I just know that I want one. And legally I can get one since I turned 18 yesterday," she announces proudly.

"Well happy belated birthday. Tell you what, you think about it. I have an opening next Saturday and I'll give you a coupon $40 off for your birthday and since it's your first tattoo," he offers.

She lets out a squeal and gives him a huge hug thanking him over and over. I thank him as well before Bella leads me to her favorite book store. We spend a decent amount of time here showing each other our favorites before we walk back to the Jeep so we can head to Forks.

Bella lets me choose the music for the way back so I opt for some R&B. The song playing is "Sex You" by Bando Jonez so I start singing to her making her squirm in her seat. "I wanna know, can I sex you baby?" I sing along taking her hand.

She looks over at me with a sexy smirk but says nothing so I lean over and bite her neck while squeezing her thigh with my free hand. She moans and quickly pulls over before kissing me hard. "Damnit Paul, I fucking _want _you,: she says looking deep into my eyes.

"Not more than I want you," I tell her honestly. Her only response is to kiss me again which leads into an intense make out session. After a few minutes, we break apart so we won't be late to meet Jared.

Bella says we'll pick up Angela first because she's the calmest and won't ask many questions, if any, in front of me. We pull up in the drive way and Bella beeps to let her know we're here. "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith is playing quietly and Bella's singing along with it. She's got such a beautiful voice. I lean over and her on her jawline just under her ear. She leans her head onto mine. "Won't you stay with me? Cause you're all I need," she sings.

I nod my head into her neck and place a quick kiss there before moving back to my own seat. Angela was close to the Jeep and smiling softly probably having caught the moment Bella and I were having. She's wearing some jeans and a nice sweater with boots as well as a coat in case the temperature drops. She hops in the back and greets us happily. We greet her in response and drive towards Ren's house.

The next song that comes on is "Not A Bad Thing" by Justin Timberlake and I find myself singing along. I feel eyes on me so I turn to grab Bella's hand and sing directly to her causing her to blush. I kiss the back of her hand when the song ends and laugh when Angela starts clapping. "That was cute!" she says.

I honestly forgot she was back there. "Thanks," I reply with a smile. Bella squeezes my hand and shoot me a grin before turning up a long driveway pulling up to this nice ass house.

"I want to beep but I doubt she'll hear me in there," Bella jokes but beeps anyway.

After a few moments, Ren comes out dressed in leggings, boots and a long sweater. She quickly hops in the car and taps Bella on the shoulder. "Oooh girl, you've got some explaining to do," she laughs.

Bella looks over at me for help. "Oh no, leave me out of this," I joke laughing.

"I thought you were going home after you dropped us off," Ren says.

"Yeah, me too," Angela chimes in.

"I stayed at Paul's," Bella admits.

The girls' chuckle in response with a promise to grill her later but Angela agrees that Alice will be a force to be reckoned with. I was sure that she was right when we pull up to Alice's house to find her already waiting on her stairs literally bouncing with excitement. She bounds over to the car right to Bella's window and taps on it.

"I'm not getting in until you tell me if you had sex last night Miss-I-Didn't-Go-Home-Last-Night," she demands.

I can tell she's serious by the look on her face paired with the tone of her voice and it kind of pisses me off. It's one thing if Bella wants to tell her about what happened with us but her demanding it is downright disrespectful.

"Oh my God, Alice!" Bella hisses. Her cheeks are red and I can't tell if it's from embarrassment or anger. Alice just stands there looking at her expectantly. "That's none of your business," Bella snaps.

I'm still staring between Bella and Alice with my mouth slightly open. "Don't look at me like that. I saw how you two were at the club and the diner. You weren't fooling anyone. Bella, you're lucky I stuck up for you to your parents," Alice says trying joke but everyone could hear the seriousness.

"Don't talk to him like that, get it or don't, but we've got places to be," Bella says seriously to everyone's surprise.

She finally gets into the Jeep without another word and we pull away from her house. I call Jared as we get a little closer to La Push. _"Hello?" _he answers.

"Hey we're close. Where are we meeting?" I ask.

"_Just come to my place and we'll go from there. Jake and Embry are already here," _he tells me.

I agree and hang up so I can direct Bella to Jared's house. I notice her tapping on the gear stick so I grab her hand and gently bite her knuckle. She gasps looking over to me and I give her a wink. Angela and Ren giggle while Alice sits back there sulking.

We pull up to Jared's just as the guys are walking out of the door. Ang and Ren hops out quickly and run over to their boys to give them hugs. Alice looks between Bella and I before slipping out herself.

I reach down towards the handle but stop when I feel Bella's hand on my thigh. "Where are you going so fast?" she asks with a sexy smirk.

"Well… I was getting out to come to your door, pull you out, hide you behind the jeep and kiss you senseless but, I'll do it here where everyone can see so they know you're mine," I all but growl the last part.

"Mmm, can we do both?" she asks with mock innocence. It's at this moment I realize I'll never tell her no.

"Come here," I tell her as I grab her shirt in the middle of her chest and pull her to me. She lets out a sext little moan that tells me she approves before placing her lips firmly on mine. She brings her hand to my hair pulling the strands yet hold my mouth to hers.

After a few moments that feel like hours, we break apart. "I guess we should get out there," I tell her giving her one last peck.

She nods before giving me a smile and climbing out. I get out quickly so I can walk around and meet her. She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the others. "I thought you guys were never gonna get out," Jake says coming to hug Bella.

"Sorry, I had more pressing matters. This guy has got a mouth on him that could stop time," she replies shocking the hell out of everyone.

"Isabella!" Angela gasps. I'm simply staring at Bella with a big grin on my face. _Damn, my girl is perfect for me! _I think to myself.

Alice says something under her breath but apparently Bella hears her. "Excuse me?" Bella asks rounding on Alice.

"I said apparently I asked the wrong question," Alice answers.

I walk over to Bella and wrap my arms around her before kissing the top of her head. "We've gotta go to a store and get some food and stuff for the fire," Jared says trying to diffuse the situation.

Jake says they can use his truck for the wood while Bella says we can put the food in her car. I remind her of her purchases and let her know we can drop them off to my house before going to the store. Embry and Ren opt to ride with us while Alice and Jared go with Jake and Ang.

We all get into the respective vehicles and pull out with promises to meet at the local grocery store. "I can't believe how Alice was acting," Ren says finally.

"I know right? She's really been getting on my nerves with the way she talks to me," Bella replies.

"I was about to say something to her for disrespecting you. I'm not okay with that," I tell Bella.

"Can someone fill me in?" Embry asks looking confused.

I quickly give him the cliff notes version of the Alice issue and he's shocked. We pull up to my house and I get out telling Bella I'd take everything in for her. My Grams is in the living room watching TV. "Hey Pauly, how was your night?" she asks knowingly.

I laugh before answering. "It was good Grams. Bella's amazing. We're about to go to Jared's and then have a fire," I tell her.

She nods her head and tells me to be safe. I run upstairs and place Bella's bags on the floor before turning and heading back downstairs. I shout out goodbye to my Grams as I'm walking out of the door to the Jeep. Once I'm in, Bella drives away headed to the store.

Jake and Jared have already paid for wood and are about to load it in the truck. Embry and I decide to help them while the girls go shop for the food. Jared starts grilling me as soon as the girls are out of earshot.

"So, did she stay the night or come over earlier today?" he asks. Jake and Embry look at me wondering the same thing.

"She stayed the night last night," I admit grabbing some wood and tossing it in the truck.

"And…?" Jared presses.

"And what? We just talked for a while and slept," I say not wanting to spread our business.

"So nothing happened?" Jake asks protectively.

"Nothing that concerns any of you," I reply getting a bit annoyed.

Jake's way too young to be attempting the "over protective brother" role, he needs to tone it down a bit. We quickly finish loading the truck and go in to find the girls. We hear some profanities being shouted and I pray it's not our girls. But, it is.

"Alice, like I said it's none of your fucking business!" Bella shouts.

"The hell it isn't, I'm your best friend! You tell me every goddamned thing and now you're trying to hide shit from me?" Alice counters.

"I tell you what the fuck I chose to tell you, don't get it fucked up, Alice!" Bella hisses.

"Guys, calm down we're in public!" Angela tries to reason.

"Exactly so why the fuck does this bitch think I need to tell my damn business," Bella lowers her voice to talk to Angela.

"Because, bitch, we had a moment alone and I want some fucking details," Alice says stepping closer.

I've finally had enough. "She doesn't _have _to tell you anything. What she wants to do she'll do. What Bella and I do or do not do is _our _business not anyone else's," I say looking between Alice and my crew. I walk over to Bella and grab her cheeks tilting her head up to look in her eyes. "Calm down baby, let's go pay for our portion of the food and then wait in the Jeep, okay?" she nods at me before pushing the cart towards the registers.

"This isn't over Bella," Alice snaps.

"Fucking stop Alice," Angela says quiet but firmly.

Bella is as red as a tomato talking under her breath as she unloads the cart. I quickly help her before placing my hands on her hips turning her to make her look at me. "Don't let her get you upset, ma. Just have fun, for and with me, okay?" I plead.

She brings her hand up to my face and smiles gently. "I will. She just pissed me off. How dare she? She doesn't know-" I cut her off with a kiss. "Okay, okay. I'm calm," she says with a laugh.

With her being calm, I sneak and swipe my card to pay for everything and finally look at the cashier. "Paul, is that you?" Damnit I don't need this right now.

"Yup, how are you Leah?" I ask feigning cheerfulness as I put the bags into the cart as quickly as possible.

"Fucking great, haven't heard from you in a while…" she trails off crossing her arms.

"You knew exactly what it was, Leah. Hell it was your idea," I sigh putting away the last of the bags.

"And who is this, the next one?" She snaps at Bella.

"Excuse me? I don't know who you are or what your situation is or was with Paul but don't drag me into your bullshit because I'm not the one," Bella says leaning over the counter menacingly.

"You're just a little white bitch, you know nothing about this here and you could never be better than me," Leah leans closer making a fatal mistake.

Bella gives Leah an impressive right jab and left upper cut, blood coming out of Leah's mouth and nose. "Ask about me bitch, don't you ever disrespect me!" Bella says bouncing on her feet. I grab her trapping her between the cart and myself rushing her out of the store away from Leah's shrieks.

Bella unlocks the car and opens up the tailgate visibly shaking. "I don't know why bitches are trying to test me today but I've fucking had it," she rages throwing the food bags into the car carelessly. I straighten them out and then move from the tailgate. "I'm sorry Paul I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm just at my limit," she says quietly.

I grab her hair and kiss her passionately. "Don't apologize for defending yourself. You're fucking sexy when you're mad and those hits, fuck Bella. I want you so bad right now. You have no idea," I say huskily, roughly kissing her again.

Embry and Ren rush out quickly loading their stuff into the Jeep not daring to say anything to Bella before sliding into the car. Angela comes over and asks Bella if she's okay before expressing how proud of her she is for standing up for herself and getting into Jake's truck. Alice gets right in the truck but Jared comes over and jokes with Bella briefly before telling us to go back to his house.

"Will you drive please?" Bella asks quietly.

"Of course, babe," I answer with a quick kiss and slap her on the ass when she starts to walk away from me.

We get in the car, Embry and Ren switching places because I have to move the seat all the way back, and head to Jared's. "Bella, I didn't know that you were a straight up boxer!" Ren says breaking the silence.

Bella laughs hard and explains how her dad taught her to defend herself early on and still practices. "I'm a great shot as well, bitches better stop fucking with me," she looks back at Ren with a smirk. Bella just gets sexier and sexier the more time I spend with her.

We fill them in on what happened with Leah which sparks Bella's interest. I promise to tell her everything once we get some alone time and she nods in response. We pull up to Jared's right behind Jake and start unloading everything. "I figure we'll cook here and then head down to the beach for the bonfire," Jared says.

"How about we eat here too so we don't have to transport all of the food," I suggest.

"That's fine, I'll go light the grill!" Jared says. He grabs some of the meat and walks around the side of the house with Alice hot on his heels. Bella watches angrily as she goes but Angela comes over to bump hips with her.

"Damn girl, everyone wants to piss you off today huh?" she jokes.

Bella nods laughing. "Apparently so."

We grab the rest of the groceries and I lead the girls into the house so they can make the side dishes. Bella wants to make macaroni salad and Ren makes brownies while Angela makes some chicken salad on crackers.

Giving Bella a final kiss I walk out the back door to join the guys. "Need any help guys?" I ask as I reach them.

Embry's manning the grill so he shakes his head listening to something Jake's saying while Jared and Alice are sitting on a log talking quietly. Jared sees me finally and comes over. "Damn Paul your girl is a boxer," he says punching me in the arm.

"Yeah Jake why didn't you tell me she could hold her own?" I ask.

He simply shrugs and laughs. "It didn't come up in conversation. She's a little firecracker. Don't take her size for weakness cause she really doesn't play," he says seriously.

Alice makes a little noise making us all turn to look at her. "She's not all that tough. So she hit someone big deal," she says unimpressed.

"Something tells me you wouldn't be saying that if you were the one she hit," Jake responds narrowing his eyes at her.

Jared walks over and whispers in her ear before leading her away. He asks us to hold down the fort for a while. Embry wolf whistles at him because he seems to think they're going to mess around in the woods. I have to agree though.

After joking around for a while, they send me into the house for something to put the meat on. As I approach the door I hear Bella talking about me. "…yeah, he's amazing. He makes me feel things that Edward never has. I'm just worried, like what if it's too soon or something? I don't want him to feel like a rebound. And what about that girl at the store?" she says sounding worried.

I mentally kick myself for that issue. Doesn't she remember the talk we had earlier? "Oh Bella, remember everyone has a past and you guys just met yesterday that's nowhere near enough time to go over _everything. _He seems really interested in you and definitely much better than Edward. He's not a rebound he's so much better, just give him a chance," Angela reasons. Damn, I like this girl.

"Maybe you're right," Bella says with a sigh.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right duh!" Angela says with a laugh.

I take this moment to walk into the house right into the kitchen. "Hello ladies," I say giving Bella a sexy smirk. Her face flushes red and she turns away from me trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Hey Paul," Ang and Ren say together before leaving the kitchen to give us some privacy.

I walk over to Bella and wrap my arms around her shoulders. "My little boxer," I say kissing the top of her head. She chuckles and throws her elbow into my ribs gently. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask.

She turns in my arms and nods so I take her by the hand leading her to Jared's kitchen table. I sit facing her and take her hands in mine. "Leah… she was a girl I had a random hookup with right after Emily left me. I was drunk, that's not excuse, but I didn't care I just wanted to forget for a while. I hardly remember it but she claims it was the best she's ever had and has become a stage 5 clinger.

I didn't mention her before because I didn't think anything of it and that makes me sound terrible but she was honestly the only random hookup I've had. Please don't think you're a random hookup because even though we haven't known each other long, I know you're so much more than that.

And please don't think that you're a rebound for me and I refuse to be one for you. I feel a connection to you unlike anything else I've ever felt. Please believe me," I say grabbing her chin with my free hand.

Bella looks up at me with her big brown eyes and they are full of hope. "Really?" she asks quietly.

I nod leaning forward to give her a quick kiss. "Yes babe. The meat is probably burning because I was coming in here to get something to put it on. I'll be right back!" I say hopping up to grab a plate before exiting the house.

I run the plate out to Embry and apologize for taking so long. He loads it up and I go back inside to Bella who is still sitting at the table. "Bella, you okay?" I ask her putting the plate in the microwave.

"I'm fine, thank you for clarifying that up. All of it. You amaze me Paul Lahote," she says getting up and walking towards me. I turn around and she reaches out and fists my shirt. "Kiss me," she demands pulling me towards her. I give in to her demands.

**AN: This was definitely not where I was going with this chapter but this is where it went so it's a surprise for us all! Let me know what you're thinking. Anything you'd like to see happen, different points of view, couple pairings, etc. Also, there's a huge turn of events in the next chapter! (Which will be posted in the next two days!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**~**Chapter 5**~**

**Paul's POV**

After we eat, we load up Bella's vehicle full of blankets and pillows to relax on during the bonfire. I drive her Jeep down to the beach with Embry and Ren in the car again. Once we arrive at the beach, Embry and I help Jake and Jared with the wood while the girls carry the blankets. Alice and Bella stay away from each other.

The Ren and Angela banter back and forth making Bella laugh while Alice stands there like the odd ball out. Oh well, she put herself in that position. Between us four guys we have all of the wood and are heading to our usual bonfire spot on the beach with our ladies following behind.

Bella drops her blankets and starts spreading them out, not too close but not too far from Ang who's on her left and Ren who's on the right. Alice lays her blankets down a good distance away from Ang before plopping down and messing with her phone.

I help Jared and Embry set up the wood while Jake runs back to his truck for a lighter taking Ang with him. Bella and Ren quietly make their way over to us, Ren jumping on Embry making him drop the wood he's holding, while Bella firmly grabs my ass. "Oops," she says with a giggle before turning to grab Ren's hand.

They both take off running so Embry and I start chasing them, splitting up so we can trap them. Ren takes off right and loops around Embry while Bella goes left making me turn abruptly. She's so beautiful running, laughing like a maniac, with her hair trailing behind her. She turns to look at me and almost takes out Alice who's on her way to Jared by the fire.

I pick up speed as Bella gets closer to the blankets and gently tackle her to the ground on our blanket pile. She laughs hard underneath me pulling hair out of her face and mouth. "Paul!" she shouts.

I help her remove her hair from her face and place a hard kiss on her mouth. " I love it when you scream my name," I whisper in her ear before nibbling it. She squirms under me with a quiet whimper. "Shh baby. Now tell me, loudly, that you're cold and you want me to cuddle you. I need to feel your pretty little pussy," I whisper pulling back a little to look in her eyes.

She stares back and nods before saying, "I'm cold, hold me?"

I roll over to grab a thicker blanket taking an inconspicuous glance around noting that everyone is no less than 30 feet away. I roll back towards Bella lying on my left side stretching that arm under her neck so she can use it as a pillow. I lift my right leg up making a text with the blanket over us so no one can see any movement as I start to kiss Bella. I place my right hand on her throat squeezing gently, feeling her breathing and heart rate pick up.

I trail my hand down her body and unbutton her jeans slipping my hand inside them. I rub her pussy through her panties reminding her to be quiet when she starts to moan. "Shh," I tell her sliding my hand into her panties to start working her over. I slide two fingers into her soaking cunt using my thumb to rub her clit as she bites my neck to keep quiet. I pick up the pace so I can make her cum before someone realizes what's going on over here.

After a few more moments she cums all over my fingers and I pull them out to suck on them. She pulls my head down to kiss me fiercely. "Later I'm gonna repay you for this baby," she promises biting my jaw.

"I'll be waiting," I tell her.

We lay there for a few more minutes waiting for my dick to soften, getting up once it feels safe. We slowly make our way over to the bonfire pit where the flames are just starting to rise. Jake and Angela still aren't back so Jared must've found some other way to start the fire.

Alice sits between Ren and Jared (texting of course) and I sit next to Embry who's on the other side of Ren. Bella snuggles close on my right side lifting her head when Jake and Angela join us again. "Where the heck did you disappear to?" Jared asks jokingly.

"We went to get stuff for s'mores," Angela answers holding up a bag of goodies.

"Yes, I fucking love you!" Bella says hopping up to grab the bag.

We all take turns making s'mores laughing when Jared drops his in the fire twice before getting it the right shade. Bella only likes hers a little hard but still pure white and Alice takes a jab at Bella about her innocence which everyone ignores.

**?'s POV**

After the jab Alice makes at Bella everyone starts to ignore her which pisses her off immensely. Alice feels like a loner until Ren asks her to take a walk with her. "What's going on?" Ren asks.

Alice gives her best fake smile to the girl she's been pretending to like. "Bella won't admit that she fucked Paul on the first day and is no longer miss goody two shoes," Alice snaps.

Ren stops walking and looks at Alice like she has two heads. "What's your problem? Why is that any of your business?" she asks.

"Because she acts like this perfect princess when she's anything but. She suffers from only child syndrome and though I love her to death it's really pissing me off," Alice admits.

"I'm not gonna sit here and let you talk about my friend like that," Ren says before returning to the fire.

Alice runs after her and grabs her arm. "You will say nothing about this conversation because I can make your life a living hell Renesmee. Daddy's money won't get you out of this one," Alice threatens.

Ren looks at her with wide eyes. Alice couldn't possibly know what happened in California could she? Clearly she's just talking shit, right? Ren agrees to keep quiet just in case Alice isn't bluffing; something tells her that Alice is a sneak.

Jared looks for Alice to find her in an arm lock talking to Ren and it makes him smile. For a moment it seemed like everyone was gaining up on Alice so he's glad it seems that things have changed. They slowly make their way back to their seats but Ren looks a little distracted. Embry asks what's wrong and Ren shakes it off putting on a smile.

The leg Alice has pressed up against Jared's leg vibrates. She pulls the phone out and Jared looks down to see Edward's name on her phone. Wasn't Edward Bella's ex-boyfriend? Why would he be messaging Alice? This doesn't seem good at all.

Alice pulls the phone closer to her face so that Jared can't see who she's messaging to read the text.

(_Edward/_**Alice)**

_Do you wanna meet up real quick? –E_

Alice takes a quick look around the fire, Jake and Ang are laughing looking at something on her phone, Embry and Ren are talking in hushed tone while Bella and Paul are cuddling.

**Yes, I'm at First Beach having a bonfire. Come pick me up and stay in stealth mode. –A**

_I know how this works. You act like we haven't been sneaking around for months. –E_

Alice doesn't realize that Jared is reading the last message from Edward while he's roasting another marshmallow. He waits to see what happens before jumping to conclusions. Jake seems to be realizing that something is going on because he makes eye contact and raises a brow. I slightly shake my head.

Alice places her hand on my back. "My mom is coming to get me, I don't feel really comfortable anymore," she said trying to sound sad.

Jared decides to go along with her act so she doesn't catch on and apologizes. "I don't blame you," he says quietly. The tension rises as the minutes go by making Jared jittery. He's not any good at keeping secrets and this is something huge to be holding in.

Alice's phone vibrates again. _I'm here. –E_

Alice leans over and grabs Jared's hand letting him know her mom is here."Do you want me to walk you to your mom? It's kinda dark," Jared says trying to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"No!" Alice says quickly. "She'll get mad that I'm with boys," she says trying to cover her slip up.

That effectively tips Jared off to Alice's deceit and makes him worry. He glances over at Bella and Paul who are so lost in each other it's hard not to smile. _Bella doesn't need to worry about douchebag exes and fake friends. _Jared thinks to himself.

Alice gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and walks away, walking to the far side of the parking lot. She spots the Volvo easily in the dark and slides in the passenger side. Edward leans over giving her a quick kiss. "Where to this time?" he asks.

Alice looks thoughtful for a minute. "My place, my parents are gone," Alice answers as he pulls away.

Alice gives him _her _version of what took place today and the night before. Despite how pissed off Edward is at hearing about Bella's actions, he promises to help Alice forget about everything. Alice notes the hidden message behind his words and squirms in anticipation. No one can fuck her like Edward and she loves that. She decides to reward him with some road head to make sure he's prepared for what's to come.

Neither of them realizes that they're being followed.

**AN: This is a short one but major hints are dropped in it that's important for the rest of the story. Also, the next chapter is already written and just needs to be edited. Thanks for those who are reading and following! It really means so much to me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**~**Chapter 6: Bella's POV**~**

Paul and I are relaxing in our own little bubble talking quietly about everything and nothing at the same timewhen the others decide we should put out the fire and move to a warmer location. Jared offers to let us all go to his house and have a movie night. Everyone agrees and we all help put out the fire and pack up the blankets.

Paul and I are walking a little ways behind the rest of our group, hand in hand, looking out at the water. "Hey, can we talk a real quick before joining the others," I ask quietly.

"Of course babe. What's up?" he says bringing us to a complete stop.

I look up into his eyes and sigh, trying to stall. "I just… I don't want us to be based on sex. I know I said I wanted to go all the way with you and in no way do I regret that. And though I just got out of a relationship, I know I want more than just sex with you," I rush out.

Paul lets out a sigh of relief and I look at him slightly confused. "I thought you were gonna say you wanted to end this. I'm fine without having sex all the time. I want more with you too Bella," he says making me smile.

"Really?" I question.

"Of course, I feel a connection with you, something deep and real. I want to do things the right way with you starting with taking you on a date Friday before your tattoo appointment, or after. What do you say?"

I look up into his eyes and feel myself gaining more feelings for him. "I'd love to," I tell him.

He leans down and kisses me before we jog to catch up with our friends. We get to the vehicles and find Jared on the phone telling someone to meet him at his house. "Who was that?" Paul asks with a smirk.

"That was Kim of course. There's no way I'm having a movie night and not having someone to cuddle up to," Jared says with a laugh.

"And Kim is…?" I drag out.

"Kim is Jared's frequent booty call that he's in love with but won't admit," Paul answers.

Jared doesn't respond, he simply shakes his head and climbs in Jake's truck. Ren and Embry pile the blankets they had in the back of my Jeep and then climb in themselves. We follow Jake to Jared's and unload everything to take it inside.

When we stumble into the living room, Jared's parents were in there watching some TV show. "Hey Mom, Dad, I'm having a few friends over for movie night. You already know Embry, Jake and Paul. These lovely ladies are Ren, Ang and Bella, Ladies these are my parents Susan and Matthew." He introduces us.

"Hey ladies, it's nice to meet you all. And Jared where's Kim?" Susan asks.

We all snicker and give Jared a pointed look waiting for his answer. "She should be here any minute," he answers quietly.

"Oh good, I don't know why you won't just date her. We love her, you love her, so make it official already," his mom says further embarrassing him.

Just then, there was a knock on the door behind us and the door opens exposing a tall beautiful girl with hair to the middle of her back. "Hello darling, how are you?" Jared's mom says walking past us to hug her.

"I'm good Mama C, how about you?" she asks smiling.

"I'm doing wonderful." She turns to face us all still holding onto Kim. "Now you kids have a good night," she says giving Kim one last squeeze and heading upstairs.

"We'll stay upstairs and I'll text you if we need to come down so none of us get embarrassed," Matthew says quietly so his wife doesn't hear. I must look a little bewildered because he laughs when he sees my face.

"Thank God you have a huge living room with lots of furniture Jar," Kim says.

Jared quickly introduces us all and we venture into his living room claiming spots. Paul runs into the kitchen and comes back out chugging a water bottle. He sits next to me and places the bottle on the table absentmindedly spinning it. "Let's play spin the bottle!" I suggest randomly as the idea pops into my head.

"Fine but you go first Bella," Jake says.

I take the bottle from Paul setting it in the middle of the table while everyone else crowds around and give it a good spin. It lands on Jared so I quickly just kiss him on the cheek not wanting to cause problems with Paul or Kim. Next is Jared's turn, luckily gets Kim and kisses her for a good few seconds. Next it's Kim turn and she gets Jake so she kisses him on the cheek. Jake somehow gets Angela so they share a kiss.

Angela takes the bottle and gives it a powerful spin with it landing on me. "Oh yes! I've been waiting for this ever since that night at the bar!" Jake says leaning in to get a good look. Paul does the same. Angela and I both stand up and place a hand on each other's faces before sharing an intense kiss. The boys howl while Ren and Kim giggle.

After that kiss we decide to play Truth or Dare which gets crazy. Ren had to run outback with only her bra, panties and boots on. Ang had to give Jake a lap dance, Kim had to strip tease Jared and I had to bounce and shake my ass in Paul's face. Then the guys put on some baby making music and set us girls down on 4 separate pieces of furniture. They then perform some sexual dances for us to the songs "Take You Down" by Chris Brown and "Grind On Me" by Pretty Ricky. Paul looks so fucking sexy doing these dances and I love it but it's making this whole "no sex" deal so hard not to break.

I try not to focus too hard on his movements but he climbs on top of me grinding his hips into mine. He pulls my hair back roughly before kissing me passionately and sliding off of me to continue his dance. The other girls didn't get a special one on one like me but I assume they'll get something special later.

After the song ends, we try to decide on a movie to watch we decide to watch Insidious. Right around the middle of the movie my phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out to find my mother calling. "Hello?" I whisper.

"_Hey baby, how's your day going?" _she asks cheerfully.

"Good, I can't really talk right now I'm watching a movie," I say quietly.

"_Oh okay, I just wanted to let you know that your dad and I are in Seattle. We got a little too drunk so we'll be staying the night and will probably stay most of the day tomorrow," _she informs me.

"Alright, no problem. You guys have fun. I'll probably have Ren and Ang stay over so I'm not alone," I tell her in a normal voice.

"_That's a good idea honey, you girls have fun! I'll see you tomorrow around dinner. We love you," _she says before hanging up.

"And here I thought you'd ask me to stay," Paul says pouting.

"Of course I am baby, I just had to make alibis for my friends," I tell him proudly looking around.

"Well Angela is staying with me tonight," Jake says pulling her closer. She nods kissing him on the cheek.

"That's fine. Embry, Ren, we have a spare room at my place if you wanna stay over," I offer. They both agree and we finish the movie.

We help Jared clean up the living room before he rushes us out so he can be alone with Kim. We head to the separate vehicles after saying our goodbyes. Paul offers to drive and I let him because I honestly don't feel like driving. I reach over and hold his hand after I put on some R&B since I know he likes that. "On the Run Part II" by Jay-z and Beyoncé is playing. I listen to the words carefully instantly falling in love with the song.

We go to Paul's to grab my stuff and clothes for him then over to Embry's so he can get some stuff before we leave La Push. Then we head over to Ren's house so she can grab an overnight bag as well before finally arriving to my house. Paul parks in the driveway and we all exit the car, shutting the doors at the same time like bosses. Paul grabs his bags and mine while Embry does the same for himself and Ren. I run up the steps to unlock the door for the guys and then lead everyone upstairs.

I show Ren and Em where they'll be sleeping. They've got a full size bed, a 32 inch flat screen, a desk my third bookshelf and a love seat. "You guys are welcome to anything. The towels, wash cloths, and extra blankets are in the hall closet right before the bathroom. If you need anything just let me know," I tell them.

We say our goodnights and I grab Paul's hand pulling him across the hall to my bedroom. My room is big but it's nowhere near as big as his. I notice him looking around after setting our bags down and his eyes fall on my bed. I'm so glad that I changed my bed set from that purple childish color to the red and black set.

Paul takes off his Timbs and his shirt getting more comfortable. I grab the bag that has my charger in it and ask him for his so I can plug them both in. Right as I'm hooking up my phone to start charging it rings. Edward's face pops up making me groan. Paul comes over to look at the screen and encourages me to answer it.

I slide the screen and put it on speaker. "What?" I snap coldly.

"_Don't be like that love, I'm calling to apologize," _he says attempting to sound sorry.

"No thanks, I meant it when I said I was done," I tell him.

"_You love me Bella. You can't be done with me," _he sounds bored.

"That wasn't love. I was blinded by things that don't matter. That was an unmentionable mistake," I hiss.

He laughs darkly. _"You're mine Bella. Do you get that? You belong to me,"_ he says menacingly.

Paul has heard enough. "No, that's where you're wrong. Stop calling _my_ girl or else we're gonna have problems," Paul say before hitting end call.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" Paul growls.

"Obviously my owner," I reply angry at Edward's words.

Paul and I are both pissed off and fuming making eye contact. He walks over to me grabbing my face and kisses me roughly setting me on fire, burning with need for him.

"I don't want this to go too far," he whispers pressing his forehead against mine.

I've lost all sense of control. I have to have him now. I pull him impossibly close. "Technically we didn't say starting today. So you can have your way with me one last time for a while," I tell him kissing him hard.

"No sex, I just wanna taste you," he says pulling off my scarf.

I quickly remove my shirt. "No, I want you inside of me," I whisper kissing his chest.

"You'll…ah… be too sore tomorrow," he stutters as I bite his neck.

"Mmm, but it'll be worth it," I reason unbuttoning my jeans.

I quickly unbutton his as well. He grabs the ends of my hair pulling my head back to get access to my neck. He kisses and bites my neck as he squeezes my ass pulling me to him, making me soak through my panties. We break apart and I remove my boots and jeans while he slips out of his jeans.

As soon as we're both naked, I push him onto my bed quickly following. I immediately slide his rock hard cock into my mouth. "Fuck Bella," he hisses.

I get into a fast paced rhythm humming as I go. He's making loud appreciative moans severely turning me on. "Shh baby, be quiet," I tell him motioning to my door.

He pulls a pillow over his face groaning loudly when I deep throat him. I remove my mouth and quickly crawl up his body sinking my hot, soaking wet, pussy onto his cock moaning low. Paul grips my hips and pushes up deep inside of me making me scream in pleasure.

He removes the pillow from his face. "Shh, baby. They'll hear us," he says withdrawing himself slightly. He thrusts back into me and I bite my lip to hold in my moans. I breathe harder and harder as he goes deeper and deeper with each stroke. A whimper escapes me as he pulls out completely. "Get on your stomach," he demands sliding out from underneath me.

He lays a pillow on the bed and pushes me on top of it before pulling my hips up so my ass is in the air. He spreads my ass open and sticks his head between my cheeks licking my dripping cunt. "Oh fuck," I moan throwing my ass into his face.

He sticks two fingers into my pussy going in and out at a furious pace. He licks my asshole before spanking me with his free hand. "Mmmm, baby, feels so good. Don't stop," I moan loudly.

He pulls his fingers out and quickly slides his dick in me. I feel so full and so close to coming. He goes deeper and deeper making me grateful for the position so I can scream into the pillow. He starts picking up the pace driving me crazy.

Paul grabs a handful of my hair and pulls my head back going just a little faster and deeper. "You like this dick baby?" he asks huskily.

"Mmm fuck yeah Paul," I say through clenched teeth.

"I love your hot little cunt wrapped around my cock," he growls into my ear.

I feel warmth spread throughout my entire body and a lot of pressure in my lower stomach. I start meeting him thrust for thrust. "Let go baby, cum all over my dick," he demands going harder and faster.

My moans turn into high pitched screams as an intense orgasm takes over me. "I'm gonna cum," he warns right before spilling his cum deep inside of me. He thrusts a few more time before stilling and leaning over me trying to catch his breath. After a few moments, he rolls us over slipping out of me and removes the pillow from underneath us.

"You're amazing Bella," he whispers placing kisses on my neck and left shoulder.

"No you are. Where have you been all of my life?" I ask playing with his fingers.

"I've been 15 minutes away with the wrong girls," he says so quietly.

I roll over to face him. "The way you say that makes it sound like you think you've found the right one…in me." I say touching his face.

"You're different Bella. You're strong, caring, you don't take any shit and you can take a joke as well as make one. You're so fucking beautiful and understanding. I trust you so much and somehow I know you won't intentionally hurt me," he admits looking into my eyes.

"I won't, I promise. Please don't hurt me either. I know there's still a lot we have to learn about each other but I've never been more sure about any of the choices I've made in the last few days than I am right now. I owe it to you so thank you," I finish and give him a kiss.

"No baby, thank you. And I won't hurt you in any way that you won't love," he says wagging his eyebrows.

"Well there goes our sappy moment. Let's get some sleep," I mumble snuggling closer.

"Fine, goodnight doll," he says kissing me gently.

"Goodnight baby," I reply before falling asleep.

I wake up hearing the sound of pots and pans banging. Looking to my left, I see Paul sleeping next to me looking so peaceful. I smile, softly touching his cheek, and ease out of bed. I throw on his shirt, foregoing panties, and ease sneak out of my room. I tip toe downstairs to find Ren in Embry's shirt cooking some breakfast items. "Hey girl," I say quietly.

"Hey you, how was your night?" she asks with a smirk.

"It was _really_ good! How about yours?" I counter.

"Amazing, we didn't have sex, just a few other things. What about you?" she rushes out.

I swat her with a towel, laughing, but I decide to finally admit it. "We did goo all the way," I tell her smiling softly.

She laughs hard. "I figured between the hickies on your neck and the noises that were coming from your room that _something _happened," she says holding her stomach.

We talk some more and joke around while we make a huge breakfast. We can hear the boy racing each other down the stairs, following their noses to the bacon, eggs, hash browns, and pancakes waiting for them.

They quickly pile food on their places and begin eating them before they even sit down. Once seated, they bump fists across the table making remarks about finally having girls who know how to cook. After breakfast, the boys opt to wash dishes while Ren and I take turns showering.

Once I get out of the shower, I call Angela to see how her night went. She doesn't answer so I leave a voicemail telling her to call me back when she gets a chance. I throw my phone on the bed and go through my closet looking for something to wear.

One of the shirts fall off the hanger and Paul comes in right as I'm hanging it up. "Baby you may want to put on some clothes or else there will be no more "no sex" pact," he whispers locking the door.

"Ah ah ah, my big sexy man. No pussy for you today," I say wagging my finger at him, backing up.

He growls and begins to stalk towards me. "Bella, don't tease me," he says quietly.

"Honestly I'd love you throw you on my bed and ride your cock but I'm too sore," I admit.

He nods and gives me a tight hug with a promise of soon. My phone starts ringing then and Angela's face pops up. "Hey girl, what's up?" I answer.

She chuckles, "Do you really wanna know?"

"Ewww, no," I say laughing. We talk for a moment and make plans to meet just at the La Push line in an hour.

Paul follows me downstairs to the living room to wait for Ren and Embry to come down. When they do, we tell them about meeting up with Jake and Ang. "What are we gonna do?" Ren asks excitedly.

"Uhm, I'm not sure yet," I answer.

"Baby we should get my truck at some point so we're not using all of your gas," Paul says as we're gathering our things.

"Only if you want, it's up to you buttercup," I tell him.

"Yeah we can later," he decides.

As soon as the boys finish loading up the Jeep, Ren's phone rings. "Hi Daddy!" Pause. "WHAT?! Are you serious?!" Longer pause. "YES! I'm gonna come get it now. Love you see you soon!"

"So I take it you got good news," Paul jokes.

"My car was finally delivered. Can we go to my house so that I can get it?" Ren practically begs.

"Of course! I wanna see it," I tell her excitedly.

We pile into the Jeep and head towards Ren's house jamming out to Luke Bryan's "That's My Kinda Night." When we pull up her driveway, we see her dad signing some papers from the movers. I barely park before Ren hops out of the Jeep running to her car.

I get out as well telling the boys to come along. I wonder if it's too soon for Embry to meet Ren's dad but essentially it's up to her on how she introduces him. I just hope her dad isn't too overprotective. "This is my baby!" Ren tells us as we get closer. She's pointing at a 2015 silver Chrysler 200.

"Wow! This is beautiful Ren!" Embry says in awe hugging her.

"Honey, don't you think you should introduce your friends to your father _before _your car?" Her dad says with a smile.

"Sorry daddy! This is Bella, Paul, and Embry. Guys this is my dad Carlisle," Ren announces.

"Hello everyone. Bella, I assume Paul is with you. Embry, you must be with my little girl," Carlisle says with a knowing look.

"Yes sir I am," Embry answers walking over to shake Carlisle's hand. Carlisle looks impressed and Ren is beaming.

"Can we talk for a moment? In private." Carlisle asks but manages to sound more demanding.

Embry nods and follows him to the other side of the yard out of hearing range. "What do you think your dad's gonna say to him?" Paul jokes.

When Ren doesn't answer, I look over to her noticing she's extremely pale. "Hey, are you okay?" I ask reaching out to touch her arm.

"Huh? Oh…yeah. I'm just worried. My last relationship wasn't all that great. It actually ended terribly," she almost whispers.

"We can talk later if you want," I tell her.

She nods and looks back over to where Carlisle and Embry are talking. Paul and I talk quietly to each other for a few moments before he looks at a Facebook message. "Baby, we should hurry up and meet with Jake and Ang so they aren't waiting. Embry can direct Ren to the La Push line," Paul reasons.

"Why I think you're just trying to get me alone Mr. Lahote," I say poling him in the chest.

"Come find out," he teases backing away.

"Ren, are you good?" I ask looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah, go ahead. We'll see you soon," she says cheerfully. Her random worries are seemingly gone.

"Text or call me!" I tell her skipping over to Paul.

"Let's go Dollface," he directs me to the Jeep.

"Yup, but you're driving," I say climbing in the passenger side.

Paul gets in and starts the long trek down the driveway. A minute later Paul's phone rings and Jake's name pops up. "Can you answer that for me?" he asks.

I nod and pick up his phone. "Hello Jake." I answer.

"_Bells? Didn't I call Paul's phone? Anyway, Ang has to go home to watch her brothers. I'm gonna go with her but we can meet up later." _He explains.

"Yeah that's fine. Just get ahold of us," I say before hanging up. Paul tells me to fill Ren in and see what she'd like to do.

I call her to let her know what's going on and she says she wants to spend some alone time with Embry. "Guess it's just you and me booface," I say to Paul grabbing his hand.

"Fine by me, my place or yours?" he asks.

"Yours," I answer,

Paul drives straight to his house and pulls in beside his truck. "Babe, our vehicles look so good together," I note dumbly.

"Yes they sure do, not as good as us though." He leans over to kiss me.

We exit the Jeep and walk up the steps leading to his house. Paul leads me into the living room to introduce me to his grandmother. She stands up and walks over to us. She's about my height, with long black hair and an awesome body for a 50-something year old.

"Hey Grams, this is my Bella, Bella this is my Grams," Paul introduces us.

"Oh honey, you are beautiful. My name is Anne," she says hugging me.

"Thank you, Anne, but I've got nothing on you. Seriously you look amazing!" I tell her.

"Oh stop! But flattery will get you everything darling. What are you guys up to today?" she asks.

"We're just gonna hang out and relax," Paul answers.

"I was just about to watch Neighbors if you guys wanna join me," she says.

"Heck yeah! I want to see that so bad!" I exclaim.

"Paul, I made chicken wing dip go ahead and get it. Bella and I will go get comfy and don't forget the chips!" she instructs pulling me further into the living room.

They have a huge living room with the biggest TV I've ever seen. There are 3 large couches with a table in the middle of the U formation a nice distance from the massive TV. Anne moves to the couch on the farthest side of the room while I move to the bottom of the U and we sit facing each other.

"You're good for him. I can tell already," she whispers smiling.

"Thanks, I think he's good for me too," I whisper back.

Paul walks into the room with his hands full and a huge smile. "My favorite girls," he says setting the food down. He kisses Anne's cheek and then plops down next to me cuddling me up kissing mine as well.

"Let's get the movie started!" Anne says pushing play.


End file.
